


Like You Love Me

by Ronnieboywonder



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, I’m so sorry for writing this, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, also, they really do be in love tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronnieboywonder/pseuds/Ronnieboywonder
Summary: “Tim shook. He wanted this so badly. Wanted to feel loved, wanted to feel wanted. Wanted to be able to love and want another person without feeling guilty. With Kon, it was easy to. He would never let himself fall apart like this with anyone else. Hell, even now he was trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head screaming that he needed to take control now. That he would be weak if he didn't take control.Tim wanted to let go, for once, and let himself be completely vulnerable with the guy he loved. It was the most valuable sign of Tim's trust that he could ever give to Kon. “———-I tried for so long not to be horny on main but here we are. Almost 4000 words of overly-fluffy porn. I’d like to thank the academy-
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 308





	Like You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> WELL....
> 
> I finally gave in and wrote the shitty porn. Sorry if it’s bad gfhchv I’ve never written a sex scene before ! Underage bc I think Tim is still 17 here? honestly canon doesn’t have any domain with me. But I enjoyed writing it and giving these two the love they deserve.

Tim knew it wasn't a very "respectable" thing for someone like him to be doing. 

As a Drake-Wayne, he was expected to be proper and graceful in all things. He was expect to maintain a confident but modest image, one that made people adore him. He was supposed to be calm and collected, no matter the situation. When he wasn't being the perfect picture of a polite heir, he was dangerous in the board room. His icy glare was enough to make competitors sweat and his sharp intellect could cut through any argument. 

So, yeah, he had a serious reputation or two to uphold. But now, he was sitting in Kon's lap in the bedroom of his apartment, enthusiastically making out with his boyfriend as his hands tugged impatiently at the other’s clothing.

Kon hummed into Tim's mouth in pleasure as the shorter boy dug his nails into his shoulders, fisting the fabric tightly. The meta pulled away. Tim opened his eyes and started to complain, only to break off in a startled moan as Kon's warm, soft lips trailed gentle kisses along the arch of his throat.

"F-fuck...Kon," he breathed, feeling almost dizzy. It should have been embarrassing. What was normal for typical couples was enough to have Tim reeling in pleasure. Hell, just kissing and a few touches were enough to work him up this much. Then again, he never really did things like this. Not since Steph, and they hadn't gotten very far. So, yeah, he wasn't used to this sort of attention.

Plus, he thought as Kon curled his hands under the backs of Tim's thighs and pulled him impossibly closer, this was _definitely_ different than making out with a girl.

Kon sucked harder on Tim's neck. Tim felt a sudden flash of panic, his hand quickly moving to Kon's head, fingers gripping dark hair and pulling him away from his neck. "No marks...not where people can see..." Tim panted. 

Timothy Drake Wayne could _not_ be seen about in public with a hickey on his neck. 

Kon blinked, processing what he'd been told. He glanced at Tim's neck, and the sheepish grin was enough to let Tim know that there were already bruises forming. Tim rolled his eyes. 

"Great," he muttered. He couldn't stay irritated, though. Not when Kon was pressing warm kisses to his face in apology, peppering his cheeks, nose, and forehead with gentle affection. Tim bit his lip as one of Kon's hands slid down his back and cupped his ass, drawing a noise from the back of his throat.

Kon finally focused his kisses on Tim's lips, making the dizzy feeling come back as his tongue pushed its way into his mouth. Tim's fingers tightened: one vice-like grip on Kon's shirt, the other in Kon's hair. If he even noticed, the meta didn't seem to mind. He was too focused on the feel of Tim under his hands and mouth. The kiss was a little clumsy; it was a reminder that this was fairly new to Kon too. He’d been with some women, but never with another guy. 

Kon pulled back enough to breath, and Tim started to follow after him before remembering that he was a person who did, in fact, need air. 

"Sorry 'bout the marks. Let me make it up to you?" Kon purred, and Tim smacked his bicep at the awful line. His face felt hot as he brought both hands to his boyfriend's shoulders as they shook with laughter, rubbing nervously. 

Tim swallowed, forcing himself to think clearly. He tried to ignore the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, the feeling of his lower half pressed flush against Kon's, and _oh god, they were both definitely hard-_

Tim shook his head. "How far are we taking this?" The words were rushed, desperation clear in his voice. Kon frowned, and Tim couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was with his sun-tanned skin and bright eyes. Tim traced the edge of Kon's strong jaw as the other thought.

"How far do you _want_ this to go?" He finally asked. "Because I'll take whatever you're willing to give me," he said seriously. 

Tim shook. He wanted this so badly. Wanted to feel loved, wanted to feel wanted. Wanted to be able to love and want another person without feeling guilty. With Kon, it was easy to. He would never let himself fall apart like this with anyone else. Hell, even now he was trying to ignore the voice in the back of his head screaming that he needed to take control now. That he would be weak if he didn't take control.

Tim wanted to let go, for once, and let himself be completely vulnerable with the guy he loved. It was the most valuable sign of Tim's trust that he could ever give to Kon. 

He wanted to make Kon feel good, and allow Kon to do the same to him. He wanted to love him every way he could.

Tim buried his face in Kon's neck. "I want everything. Please..." he whispered. Kon hesitated.

"You sure? Definitely not complaining, but don't do anything you'll regret."

Tim pressed a kiss to Kon's heated skin. There was such a long period of time where he couldn't do this. Kon had been dead. But now he was alive and warm and solid and Tim couldn't get enough of touching him. He ran a hand up Kon's side under his shirt, and thought it was well past time the barrier was removed.

"I want everything you'll give me," Tim breathed against Kon's collarbone, leaning away only to tug impatiently on the black t-shirt. Kon was quick to pull it over his head and throw it to the side, and Tim was back on him instantly, his hands almost shaking with excitement. 

Kon's skin was so warm and smooth. Not nearly as many of the slightly raised bumps or lines from scars like Tim was covered in, seeing how he was invulnerable to almost everything. 

Kon groaned as Tim ran his calloused palms over his body. Tim shivered as he caressed the other's strong arms, heat pooling in low in his belly at the sheer power of his partner. Kon pulled Tim farther into his lap, the two gasping at the sudden friction. 

Tim closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He felt Kon's warm hands trailing up his sides, his shirt bunching up above the fingers feeling his skin. Tim hastily pulled his shirt off and dropped it onto the floor below. He threw his arms around Kon's neck and leaned in, desperate to feel their bare skin touching. He bit back a moan just at the heat as he hugged the clone like he would disappear at any moment, pressing kisses to Kon's shoulder and smiling at the shaky breaths escaping his boyfriend. 

Kon's hands wandered lower. "Fuck," he groaned as he finally cupped Tim's ass again, squeezing this time. Tim gasped and rocked forward, his hardness grinding against Kon's.

"Tim, babe, why the fuck do we still have pants on?" Kon huffed. Tim jerked at the warm breath in his ear, but snorted in laughter. 

"Because then I'd have to get off of your lap," Tim reminded him. Kon pouted at that, and Tim opened his mouth to make a smart remark only to yelp at the sudden force tugging on his jeans. 

"Conner Kent!" He scolded in embarrassment as his boyfriend's TTK popped open the button in his pants, pulling them down his thighs as much as they could go with Tim straddling Kon. In the end, he did end up having to stand up in order to pull them the rest of the way off. Kon did the same, a grin on his face.

"Don't like powers in bed?" He teased. Tim raised his middle finger, and Kon laughed and it was loud and beautiful and alive. 

Tim's fingers almost hesitated at the hem of his briefs. With a deep breath, he pulled them off and stepped out of them, trying not to feel insecure as he turned back to the bed where Kon was waiting.

Kon was naked, too, laying back in the bed like he didn't have a care in the world. But it was clearly a front. They were both nervous for this. 

Tim took in the sight slowly. Kon was gorgeous. He couldn’t believe that he was allowed to do this with him. Tim wet his lips nervously, itching to touch but anxious of messing up. Kon caught Tim's gaze and smiled.

"C'mere. I want to kiss you again."

Tim slid onto the bed, carefully moving to lay on top of Kon. His breath caught as his hardness rubbed against his boyfriend's skin, settling down and melting into a sweet kiss.

Kissing Kon-El was quickly becoming one of Tim's favorite activities. 

Their hands wandered, exploring each other's bodies as the heat in their veins grew hotter, sweat beginning to dampen their hair as they felt each other. Tim slid lower as he showered every bit of skin he could reach with kisses and soft bites. Kon's hand tangled into his hair as he nipped at his stomach, tongue immediately lapping over the bite. Tim hummed in pleasure at the slight tug to his hair. 

Kon was holding back a lot. The fact he tried to remain so conscious of his strength even now gave Tim butterflies. 

He spoke without thinking. "Can I suck it?”" He paused. Was that too forward? "Please." 

Kon stared down at him, pretty blue eyes stretching wide with surprise before he started smirking. "Since you asked so nicely, go ahead," he teased. Tim pinched the inside of his thigh in retaliation, and Kon snickered.

Tim slid down farther, settling in between Kon's parted legs. His breath stuttered as he finally got a good look at the other's cock. It was...big. Not absurdly so, but definitely big, like Conner. It was also hard and leaking. He hadn't realized how worked up he had gotten. 

Tim leaned forward to press a tentative kiss to the flushed head, and Kon moaned, voice low and hoarse. His fingers tightened in Tim's hair. Encouraged, Tim licked at the head, his fist coming to loosely grasp the base as he worked. Kon's hips twitched upwards. 

"God, you're so good," Kon gasped out as Tim finally leaned forward and took the head into his mouth. Truthfully, Tim wasn't that sure of what he was doing. It wasn't like he made a habit of sucking dick. But the praise and encouragement had his toes curling in pleasure. Tim moaned around the length in his mouth, trying to take it deeper. He almost gagged when it hit the back of his throat. His boyfriend loosened the grip on his hair, but he wasn’t planning on letting up. 

Tim squeezed Kon's thighs to steady himself as he leaned forward, taking it deeper with every bob of his head and hollowing out his cheeks as he sucked. Kon growled, hands smoothing Tim's sweaty bangs away from his face to see him better. "Fuck, baby. Your mouth feels so fucking good," He groaned, and Tim could feel his own cock throbbing at that. He was probably enjoying being praised a little too much to be considered normal. 

Tim tried to take it farther into his throat, tears springing to his eyes as he fought his gag reflex. Kon cursed loudly before pulling Tim off of him abruptly, and Tim coughed and gasped as he struggled to take in more air. 

Tim looked up at Kon with hazy eyes. "Wh-why did you stop me?" He asked, and _god_ he sounded wrecked. Kon sat up, pulling Tim into his lap once more where the shorter of the two instantly used his gained leverage to kiss Kon's face. 

The clone let out a shaky, slow breath. "Got me too excited. Didn't want to cum yet, not without you," he confessed. Tim shuddered at the words, and yes, he wanted to cum with Conner so badly. 

Kon ran a hand across Tim's chest. His fingertips brushed across his nipples, and surprisingly enough, Tim felt a faint jolt of pleasure. He'd never really considered touching himself there, it seemed more like a girl thing. But god, it really felt nice.

"Tell me what you want. I can get us off together, I can blow you, anything you want," Kon offered. Tim’s hips twitched forward. He wanted Kon to fuck him. He really did. But as much as he wanted to give himself over like that to show his love, it made him anxious. He wanted to be vulnerable like this. But giving up control wasn't easy. 

Luckily, he knew that going all the way took a lot of prep. Hopefully starting small and working up would soothe his nerves. 

"...want you inside me. Can you, uhm-" Tim cut himself off, feeling embarrassed to be saying it out loud. "Your fingers," he muttered, and Kon grinned before scraping his teeth across Tim's collarbone, sucking another mark into his skin which earned him another smack on the shoulder. He looked up at Tim like he was a gift.

"You're fucking gorgeous." The drawer across the room opened by itself seemingly, and Tim watched as a small bottle of lube floated into Kon's hand. Tim tried to ignore how that made him throb.

"Once again, TTK should not be present during sex," he croaked. He could feel Kon's shoulders shake with silent laughter as he popped open the bottle and coated a finger generously. 

"It's hot," he argued. Tim rolled his eyes again but his retort died on his tongue when he felt the cold, wet finger ghost across his entrance. He didn't mean to, but his entire body tensed up. Kon let out a hot breath in his ear. 

"I know it sounds like bullshit, but try to relax. I've got you. Trust me, Tim," Kon's voice was raspy and low. Tim shook in the meta's arms. He nodded hastily, trying to slow his breathing and unclench his muscles. He guided himself through one of his breathing exercises. 

The second Kon heard his heartbeat slow from it’s former panicked racing, he applied a bit of pressure, and Tim hissed as his thick finger started to push in. He shifted uncomfortably as slid deeper into him. "Kon," he breathed. 

Kon made sure Tim was stable in his lap before moving the hand that had been splayed across the small off his back. Tim had needed a distraction, apparently, because he gasped loudly and jerked forwards as Kon's fingers wrapped around his cock. He was dripping at this point, the most turned on he'd ever been.

"Yes," Tim whined as Kon began to pump him in slow, form strokes. It was perfect, exactly what he needed yet still not enough. But it was effective, because by the time he thought to focus on his ass again, Kon was pumping a finger in and out smoothly. The second finger burned, but the feeling of being jerked off made it easier to bear.

Tim was kind of surprised. He wasn't getting much from being fingered yet. It felt foreign, and though it wasn't bad and was sort of pleasant in its own way, it didn't feel particularly good yet. Tim relaxed quickly, and when Kon eventually pushed a third finger in carefully, he grunted at the sting but nothing more.

He felt...full. Kon's fingers were thick, big like the rest of him, and having three inside him was strangely nice. Tim leaned his forehead on Kon's and closed his eyes, panting as he experimentally rocked his hips back to meet the fingers. That felt a bit better. It was definitely changing. 

Kon stopped jerking him off. Tim would have protested the loss, but he found himself lost in the feeling of fucking himself on his boyfriend's fingers, letting out small noises as he arched his back. Kon's breathing was ragged, and Tim felt him speed up the tempo suddenly, changing the angle each time until Tim felt a shock of pleasure strong enough that he might have screamed if he hadn't covered his mouth in time. He couldn't stop the loud, keening moan in time though, and Kon growled. 

"Tim, can I fuck you? I need to be inside you so badly," He whispered. Tim's blunt nails raked across Kon's back as he frantically nodded. 

"Yes. Yes, please, now," he begged, and the next thing he knew he was on his back staring up at the ceiling as Kon crawled over him. The meta lifted his thighs experimentally, smirking when he pushed them down with no resistance, sliding in under them and letting Tim's legs fall over his broad shoulders. Tim whimpered at the position, because god, this was something straight out of the fantasies he tried to ignore late at night, when he was alone.

Kon was eying him with lust and something else that scared Tim. Not predatory, but quite the opposite. He looked at Tim like he was in love with him.

"Ready? Last chance to back out. Well, not really, but last chance before my dick is in you," Kon rambled nervously, his calm finally faltering, and Tim bit his lip in anticipation, nodding. 

"Yes. I want this. Just...go slow at first."

Kon rubbed the head of his cock against Tim's slick entrance, and both of them moaned at the feeling. Kon leaned over Tim as he slowly, clumsily started to push in. Tim clenched his jaw in discomfort at the stretch before trying to make himself relax. He clutched at his sheets. "A-ah...fuck..." Tim breathed. The feeling of skin against skin was the best sensation though, and it far outweighed the pain of his first time.

It was so good. He used to go months without touching another person. Now, he and Kon were practically attached to each other. 

"Almost-...god....almost there," Kon reassured him, pushing in inch after inch. It might have been easier to start with shallow thrusts and work his way in, but Tim couldn't bring himself to critique Kon's method. He didn't expect him to be perfect at this. But god, the feeling of his hole stretching around his boyfriend was strange and new and amazing.

Tim groaned, low and desperate. Kon was in as far as he could go. The two paused to catch their breath and take a moment to get used to the sensations. Kon was gritting his teeth, eyes squeezed shut. Tim ran a hand up his abdomen lovingly, aching with need and emotion. 

"Shit. You're fucking tight. Squeezing me so good," Kon mumbled, and Tim felt a shock of arousal at the dirty talk. He bit his lip. Talking sexy didn't come easy for him, so he did what he was best at and gave a blunt order. 

_"Move."_

Kon didn't need to be told twice. It was clear he had been trying to hold back, and Tim appreciated it, but he could take it. Kon pulled out most of the way before his hips snapped forward, driving the breath out of Tim. 

"Yes," Tim hissed.

As they tried to set a pace, Kon clearly wanted to go harder. He would give a few rough thrusts that made Tim wince before catching himself and using less force. Tim stared up at Kon's face, taking his boyfriend's flushed cheeks and closed eyes as he lost himself in the feeling. 

Tim loved him. He loved him more than he'd ever thought himself capable of loving.

"I love you," Tim breathed. Kon's eyes opened in surprise, but as the words set in, he grinned. He angled his thrust up and Tim clutched the sheets with a loud groan, the pleasure blinding him for a moment. 

He felt Kon pressing wet kisses against his face. "I love ya too. Want to get you out of your head tonight, make it to where you can't think for once."

Tim laughed shakily. Kon was definitely doing a good job at that. Tim could hardly focus on anything other than the sensations, dragging his anxiety-bitten nails across Kon’s skin. He was burning up from the inside out, heat coiling in his lower abdomen, every thrust of Kon's hips pushing him slightly closer to the edge.

Tim pulled him even closer with his arms wrapped around Kon's neck. With his legs still over his boyfriend's shoulders, he was pretty much folded in half, but couldn't bring himself to care. He could feel Kon's body pushed against his like this, was able to feel everything at once, was able to run his hands over every inch of skin within reach. 

Kon's thrusts started to speed up a little, and Tim was practically floating, so into the feeling of Kon sliding in and out of him. Kon choked on a breath. "Shit. S-starting to get close," he rasped. Tim found himself arching up, squirming at the onslaught of pleasure as Kon's hand suddenly slid between them, his fingers wrapping around Tim's aching cock. He cried out as Kon started to clumsily jerk him off without slowing his hips.

"Fuck, fuck, Kon, oh god-" Tim whined, his toes curling and the tension in his belly coiled so tightly that he would snap any second-

"Go ahead, baby," Kon groaned, so deep and low in his throat that Tim could practically _feel_ the words, and Tim cried out as he came. He clawed at Kon's shoulders hard enough that it would break the skin on anyone else. His muscles tightened and his body shook as Kon stroked him through it, thrusting a few more times before he pulled out and frantically jerked himself. His voice broke through a moan as he came, his cum spilling onto Tim's stomach.

Tim felt completely spent. Kon was just laying on top of him, and as much as Tim typically enjoyed the reassuring weight, it was getting hard to breathe. "Mmhh...Kon, off," he muttered. 

Kon snickered before he heaved himself to the side, letting Tim suck in a deep breath. The two laid in silence, trying to catch their breath. 

Tim sighed. What they had just done started to sink in, making him shudder. He definitely didn't regret it. It was amazing. But now an entirely new part of their relationship had been opened. Would that kind of thing be happening...often?

The thought made Tim blush. He shook his head and sat up. Kon made a questioning sound.

"Whatcha up to?" He mumbled tiredly. Tim shifted time the edge of the bed, grimacing at the feeling of cum cooling on his body. 

"I'm gross. We both are. We need to clean up," he huffed. Kon smirked at that, but it disappeared when he saw Tim wince as he tried to move his legs to the side of the bed. 

Kon sat up. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" He asked. Tim shook his head. His hips ached, and he was sore, but that was sort of to be expected. 

"I'm fine. Just a little sore. You're kind of big," he reassured the other. Kon gave him a big dopey grin, and Tim snorted in laughter. "Don't let it go to your head. Can you help me get to the shower? My legs are, uh, yeah."

Kon's grin never faded as he got up and carefully lifted Tim into his arms, brushing sweaty hair from his face . Tim leaned up and stole one more kiss, breaking it with a small smile. "I meant what I said.”

Kon beamed at him. "I love you, too. You're my entire world. Even when you smell like sweat and cum, and I have to carry your ass to the bath," he teased.

Tim spluttered, smacking Kon's arm lightly in retaliation. "Whose fault is that?"

**Author's Note:**

> and that’s that on that!
> 
> Except not, bc I FULLY plan to write more of these two. Suggestions/requests for what they should do next are completely cool w me. Thanks for reading my super wordy porn


End file.
